


I was there all along

by Alanna_Goldstein



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alanna_Goldstein/pseuds/Alanna_Goldstein
Summary: Zeus is starting to really worry about his close friend, Hiro. But is there another reason he is worrying?Read about how Zeus tries to get his feelings for Hiro straight, be the judge of his trial, and try to help him with whatever he is hiding. I'm sure he can handle it, he is the pinnacle of creations alive or dead is he not? At least I think I'm sure...
Relationships: Alfonse Goldstein/Caesar Raphael, Klaus Goldstein/Original Character(s), Zeus Brundle/Hiro Tachibana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Recommendation Refused

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Hiro Tachibana's route
> 
> My first work on here but I am on Wattpad, similar things right?
> 
> My OC Thalia Damron posing in Liz's place but will not be partnered with Hiro
> 
> Added some extra treats for you along the way, I'll add in some Caesar/Alfonse and Klaus/Thalia moments along the way (probably mostly Caesar/Alfonse)

Zeus POV

" Quit yawning, you're making me- " I have to pause to yawn. " You see what you've done?" I frowned at Hiro, who had just got up about ten minutes ago.

" Your fault for yelling at me to wake up, " He mutters and was about to sit on one of the chairs in the Prefect office.

" Nuh uh, you think I woke you up for no reason? " I grabbed his arm and pulled him back up.

" Usually do, " He sighs. " What is it then? " I hand him the note from the headmaster. " What did you do this time then? "

' Only recommended you as a Prefect, don't worry, ' I think and smirk, getting the amusing look of worry on Hiro's face in return.

" Oh you'll see, come on, let's get breakfast first though, " I walk out the door, knowing Hiro will be close on my heel as he usually is. As much as he is good company of course, I know he's taking this 'serve Brundle family' thing to seriously. 

* * *

We walked along the corridor to the headmaster, Hiro was awfully quiet, but I knew it was because he's not exactly a morning bird. Hah, very far from it actually. He looks permanently tired. Also, he may be a bit annoyed with me. All I did was eat a muffin that was left out, then he said something about that it was his muffin. Well, he'll get over it.

As we turned the corner, I saw the three Day Class Prefects; Caesar, Alfonse and Thalia. No sign of Klaus, yet. When we approached them a wave of tiredness came over me.

" I'm sleepy, " I say before yawning.

" Cut it out, you're making me sleepy, " Hiro grumbles.

" You mean sleepier, " I smirked.

The others had taken notice of us now, at least I see Thalia look over in our direction from under her dark waves of hair. She looked fit to be a Night Class Prefect, not a Day Class Prefect. In fact, she looked very much like a female Hiro now that I think about it, just a lot shorter and her eyes weren't quite as... glowy as Hiro's? Ack when have I ever paid attention to people's eyes so much?

We were both yawning now.

" Hah, payback for before when you got me yawning, "

" Shuddup.."

" Zeus! Hiro! " Thalia exclaims. That's another difference. She was a lot more enthusiastic, even if she didn't smile much. I yawn again, dang I really am tired, it's a stupid time of day to be called to a meeting.

" Hey.. " I reply, my voice sounding sleepier than I intend it to. I see Thalia looking me up and down as Caesar and Alfonse were making small talk from the sound of things.

" You look tired, you're even slouching more than you do.." Thalia speculates. She's very perceptive in small things, a trait that very much helped her in her trial with me as her judge. Never again am I being anyone's judge, it's a tiresome business.

" We tried waking ourselves up with a big breakfast, but that back fired, " I sigh and look over at Hiro.

" A full stomach just makes me sleepier... " He mumbles and I laugh slightly.

" Pull it together you two, Klaus would give you an earful if he saw you like that, " Caesar says in a serious tone, but I could tell he was deliberately mentioning Klaus to get a reaction from me. Hah, no such luck.

" Has Goldstein gone ahead? " I questioned. Good avoidance of the Klaus mention am I right? Ah of course I am.

" If you're talking about Klaus, he's back at the Ministry reporting on the theft and BBW case, " I see Hiro flinch slightly at that. He's been acting off... " He'll be back tomorrow, " Alfonse states calmly.

'No Klaus today? Yes!!' I mentally throw a little celebration as a smile spreads across my lips again. I don't feel as tired now honestly.

" Oh.. " Thalia almost looks disappointed. Ha, who'd be disappointed about Klaus not being here?

" You mean he's not here? Wow that really wakes me up! " I laugh. " I can finally relax today. Let's go then guys! " I start walking off ahead of the others, smiling to myself.

Klaus has always been on my case, especially when I was the judge for Thalia's trial. If anything, I'd say Klaus and Thalia like eachother. Wow, that's quite some pairing. Well, at least I don't have to put up with that today.

I glance back at Hiro, who was behind the rest of the group and talking to Thalia beside him. He smiles and says something that makes Thalia blush and almost giggle.

Something pangs in my chest, something I've never really felt before so I was unsure what it was. I frown at this. Something I don't know about? That's what's getting on my nerves at this point.

" Hey! Hurry up you two! " I call back at them and turn back to face where I was going. The happiness about Klaus's absence had faded now, replaced by confusion about what I felt when I'd looked back at those two yapping. I decide to shrug it off anyhow.

" What's that idiot getting riled up for? " I hear Hiro ask Thalia. Her reply I can't hear, but I do hear Hiro's next comment. " So childish.."

It's no different to how he usually talks about me when I accidentally catch snippets of his conversations with others...well, maybe not so accidental, but anyway. Something hurts about how he talked about me in this instance.

I look back, maybe my face looked a bit sadder than before as Caesar raises an eyebrow. I wave my hand in a way to reassure him I was fine and smile to back that up. I see Hiro and Thalia had now caught up. At least they listened. 

* * *

After a while we arrived at the Headmasters office.

" Um.. excuse us, " Thalia says and then we all walk in. I position myself so I was closer to the desk than the others in the rather large room. Rembrandt was sat at his desk as I expected.

" Ah there you are, " he pauses as he looks up at us, and then scans the group ensuring there was nobody that wasn't here or shouldn't be here in the first place. He was a dragon kin, which I honestly found a bit weird at first, but I've gotten used to it. " Sorry to cut to the chase like this, but I summoned you here to talk about the BBW case. The Ministry has asked us to investigate the case. This time we have an injured victim ...and the culprits motive seems unclear, " He pauses a moment and sighs. " Please be careful as you delve deeper into this case, " Thalia beside me nods quickly.

" Yes sir! " She takes things way too seriously. Hence why I believe Klaus and Thalia are perfect for eachother. No reason that I can't be the matchmaker.

" Good, then on a different note.. " Rembrandt turns to Hiro. This must be about my recommendation, surely? I bite the inside of my lip to remind myself I need to keep a straight face until the headmaster says that I recommended Hiro for the Prefect trial. " Hiro, you have recommended, " Hiro raises his eyebrows in shock, I wish I could've taken a picture.

" Recommended? For what.. " He glances over at me for a second before turning back to Rembrandt.

" To take the Prefect Trial, " Yes, just as I thought. I smile now, but it fades as I look at Hiro's face. I thought this would be something he'd actually be happy about, maybe he'd even smile. But he looked hesitant and ... sad almost. He used to always talk about becoming a Prefect. That was until... that sword.

" Seriously..? " Hiro's reply makes me raise my eyebrows at him, and though he obviously saw me look at him, he pretends not to notice.

" The recommendation came from Zeus, " the headmaster gestures to me but Hiro keeps his eyes fixed on Rembrandt. " He was very.. adamant about it. I agree you are more than qualified, "

" ... How come? " Hiro frowns and I roll my eyes. I'm about to answer when the headmaster does instead.

" Your knowledge and abilities are beyond average, " Rembrandt comment and I nod smiling, seeing agreement throughout the group aswell. Well, that was apart from Hiro. He's too modest, it gets quite irritating really. Hiro's face stays the same as he stays silent. " So, what about it Hiro? Will you take the Prefect Trial? "

You could hear the clock's ticking echo through the silence. I look at Hiro's face and try to read it, but I could not. He's always been mysterious, with a bewitched sword or not.

Finally Hiro speaks up, I wait for the yes, but no such luck.

" .. No, thanks, " his voice sounded harsh and I could also hear hesitance. I sharply breathe in and fold my arms, trying to hold in any outburst.

" What? " Thalia asks, just as confused as I was.

" What?! You're turning down my recommendation?! " I lash out. Apparently I suck at self control. Hiro sighs and looks away, avoiding any eye contact with anyone.

" I don't care what you all say. I can't be a Prefect, " Anger and hurt rises in me.

" Of course you can! You definitely have to take the trial! " I tried so hard to put in a recommendation to him, I am not letting him throw away this opportunity, whether he agrees or I have to force him to do it. He deserves this.

" I definitely won't, " He replies quickly, his voice as calm as always.

" Why are you being so stubborn after I went through the trouble of putting in a good word for you?! " I try my best to mask the hurt in my voice, something I've always been good at. Finally Hiro looks over at me, something like remorse in his eyes. We've both grown good at noticing little things with eachother, things not even our own parents could see.

" I never asked you to do that, "

" But I ... ! " I couldn't finish the sentence. How can I convince him that he's supposed to be a Prefect, not just a Prefect's assistant.

" If that's all you have to say, I'm leaving, " He turned on his heel and left the room before anyone could stop him.

" Hiro..! " I yelled and stared at the door after he left, still shocked at his refusal. Why doesn't he think he is worthy? He does most of the work for me anyway, he does it not problem.

The headmaster shakes his head. " What a pity. I'm sure he would make an excellent Prefect, "

" You can't just let him refuse like that! Use your authority! " I yell, anger registering with Hiro's refusal instead of shock.

" Isn't that kind of illegal? " Caesar mutters behind me and my face flushes. I turn to face him. I don't care if it's illegal or not, someone has to change Hiro's mind.

" Calm down, Zeus, " Alfonse puts a hand on my shoulder which I push away, maybe a little too aggressively but I will regret that later, not now.

" How can I be calm at a time like this?! " I cast a side glance and turn around again so I'm facing the headmaster at his desk. My face is hot from anger, I know I care a lot about this, but I didn't realise I'd care this much. Maybe I'd worked myself up for a celebration that Hiro was going to take the trial and had that ruined. Even so...what is wrong with me..?

" It is impossible for me to make Hiro do something he does not want to do. As long as he is against the idea of taking the trial there is nothing we can do, " The headmaster says to me gently.

" Headmaster is right. The will to become a Prefect has to come from Hiro, " Alfonse adds in the same tone.

" Even if we force him to become a Prefect he would just fail it on purpose, " Caesar sighs and closes his eyes, his arms folded. I bite my lip.

For goodness sake, why couldn't Hiro have said yes? I remember his words: ' I don't care what you all say. I can't be a Prefect '. Of course he can!! Why is he holding back?

" Err...! You're right, as much as I hate to say it, " I huff and look down at the floor. " But I really want him to be a Prefect, "

" Why are you so fixed on that, " I almost laugh slightly at Alfonse's question. I look up from the floor at him, trying not to look too mad.

" Because I strongly believe Hiro deserves more than to be an assistant, "

" Zeus.. " Thalia mutters and looks over at me, her amber eyes sparkling a bit. I look back at her, one eyebrow raised. " Why don't we all try to convince him to become a Prefect if you care that much about it? " The smile returns to my face.

" Hey, good idea, I want him to be a Prefect too, " Alfonse smiles also. There's something about his appearance that seems familiar, but I can't place it... Never mind.

" I'm in, " Caesar nods. " It would be great if Hiro joined the Prefects, "

" Then let's invite him to the Night Café and convince him! " I exclaim and Thalia takes a worried glance at Alfonse and Caesar, and then at the headmaster.

" But what about our curfew? " she asks and I laugh.

" Curfew, shmurfew, Prefects are allowed to stay out at night! "

" You do know that rule does not apply for personal matters, " the headmaster points out and the smiles fade from mine, Caesar's and Alfonse's faces. Thalia rarely ever smiles, but she gives hints that she's happy. Those hints now disappeared also. " But I will feign ignorance, " The smiles and happy hints return.

" Haha, you rock, Headmaster! " I laugh. Now we could actually convince Hiro that he's perfect to be a Prefect.

" That was fast... " Caesar utters.

" All right, let's get down to business! "


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro's POV

I sigh as walk over to the in the Night Café where Alfonse, Caesar, Thalia and Zeus were sat. Zeus was sat at the opposite end of the table to where I was standing, obviously restless as he fidgets in his seat. He's worried about something, most likely me. But he of all people must understand why I cannot be a Prefect.

" So what's this sudden invitation about? " I ask calmly. I just hope it isn't about what happened earlier in the Headmaster's office.

" Don't worry about that. Take a seat! " Zeus is always so loud, and quite full of himself. Sometimes I wonder why I still hang out with him, but I already know the answer, well, at least one answer that will never change.

" Have a drink, " Caesar insists cheerfully.

" Sit back and relax, " Alfonse always sounded happy and light hearted, something I almost envied.

" I baked some cookies, " Thalia smiles ever so slightly. Okay, this is getting a little creepy. Thalia nearly never smiles, at least I've not seen her smile very often.

" What's going on? You're freaking me out.. " I look from one smiling face to the next. " I don't know what your intentions are, but... " Caesar gives out a light chuckle.

" Oh Hiro.. Don't be ridiculous, right Alfonse? " he casually puts an arm around the seat Alfonse was sat upon and Alfonse looked slightly panicked for a moment. He however regained his smile.

" What? Me? U-uh, yeah that's ridiculous, right Thalia? " he then looks over at Thalia. They're all avoiding saying something I'm sure. I narrow my eyes slightly as I look over at Thalia, who raises both her eyebrows.

" What?! Why me?! " She frowns and her eyes flick to me for a split second. As Thalia was about to open her mouth to say something more, Zeus suddenly bangs his fist on the table.

" Argh! This is stressing me out! Join the Prefects already! " He yells staring me dead in the eye, that is until I looked away. I feel anger faintly rise in my chest but I keep my expression neutral. I would've thought he'd understand why I couldn't do what they all wanted me to do.

" Zeus! What did I tell you about being forward?! " Thalia snaps at him and Zeus rolls his eyes, his fist still on the table and his jaw clenched.

" I've already told you there's no way I can be a Prefect, " I reply, my voice wavering slightly but only Zeus evidently picks up on this as he raises on eyebrow.

" Zeus, why have you got to be so tactless.." Caesar sighs and brings his palm to his face in disbelief, his other arm still around Alfonse's chair. I bite the inside of my lip to keep myself from smiling at Caesar's comment. It was true, Zeus did not think about what he was saying before he said it. He may find amusement in taunting and sometimes embarrassing others, I sometimes find mine in his tactless ways. I like that way of describing it, thank you Caesar.

" What do you have against Prefects?! " Zeus yells (well I say yell, that's generally how he talks) at me, ignoring Caesar's comment. I look back at Zeus, he was mad at me. But he should understand why I can't, surely? He's the only one that knows. Why can't he just link it?

" Okay, it's official, you're the absolute worse at convincing people, " Caesar remarks and I see Alfonse snigger. I try my best to not snigger myself. Caesar's words were so true. Alfonse then looks up at me, his expression as soft as ever.

" Oh come on. Prefects even get a stipend to research whatever they like, " He smiles and I smile slightly in return to be polite.

" I'm not interested in doing any research, " I reply gently. His smile fades a bit and it makes me feel a bit guilty.

" All the girls will love you, " Caesar winks at me smirking.

" Who cares about a bunch of girls? " I've never been interested in girls really. I don't know why, but dating has never been something I've thought about. I look at Thalia briefly before looking back at Caesar.

" Um... teaching is kind of fun?! " Thalia chirps, but she still sounded unsure of it. From what I heard, her first time teaching she completely freaked out, almost as much as she did when she first was told she was recommended to be a Prefect.

" Teaching is a pain, " I sigh. Zeus had made me take a couple of his lessons before when he was supposedly busy with something else, but I knew he just couldn't be bothered.

" Well.. " Thalia looks down at her hands on the table. I didn't mean to make her doubt that even more.

" So what's so good about Prefects again? " I ask. I regret it instantly when I look at their faces. Maybe I'm just as bad as Zeus when it comes to thinking before saying something.

Caesar sighs. " I give up, "

" Don't throw in the towel yet, Caesar, " Alfonse smiles at him. Those two are really close, but in a different way to Zeus and I. They trust eachother, and get along much better than we do. I've never seen or heard about them bickering.

" Hey, what's your deal? Why are you so against being a Prefect? " Zeus asks me sternly. I avoid looking at him or any of the others. It only makes me feel guilty if I see how much they care about this, which I know they do. And I don't need to feel guilty about my decision.

" Give me a break.. " I grumble and let out a big sigh. " You know the answer to that question better than anyone else, "

" Huh...? Do I? "

'Idiot of course you do...' I think and keep myself from saying it to his face.

" Think, " I glance down at the sword and then to him. His eyes widen in realisation.

" You mean... ? " At least he knew he had to be vague about it in front of the others. I nod and look down at the table.

" Man, I'm beat. Must be because I woke up so early. I'm taking a nap. Wake me up when you decide to head back, " I yawn before dropping down on the sofa and closing my eyes. I fall asleep a split second later.

* * * 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading so far, hope you're enjoying it!


End file.
